farhavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carile of Arland
Carile is the daughter of Vorien IV Valriner, the Grandlord of Vorlence, she is also the wife of the King of the Arlish and Darklord, Calen IV. She met Calen IV at the University of Calbridge, where they were good friends and eventually became best friends, and eventually got married to him. Pre college Carile was born as the middle daughter of the Grandlord of Vorlence and his wife. She was born as a cute little baby girl, and was mostly quiet and introverted,. As a Princess, she is daughter to the most powerful Arl in the state, Grandlord Vorien Valriner. She later fell in love with a handsome and tall Sea Arl, whose family was one of the most powerful in the state, until the Dark Magi annihilated his house, under Darklord Cal. The handsome Arl Walon soon dumped her after taking her virginity, she became heart broken and became depressed and never dated anymore. She prepared for college and eventually got a place in the famed University of Calbridge, where she will meet the future Darklord Calen IV. Princess Carile has many suitors, she is pretty and cute and wore a tortoise shell glasses and tied up a ponytail and wears a long arlish gown. She is kind in heart and had dreams of trying to change the world for the better. College Carile eventually moved to Calbridge University, where she met the young Angelborn, Calen IV, they became friends due to their both weak nature and also because the Grandlord Vorien wanted to betroth his daughter to the King. They eventually became best friends, both of them soon became a couple after a few months of knowing each other. He loved this Princess so much, almost more than he loved his twin sister. Senator of Livera Prince Calen wanted to focus on his career in the magi army before his marriage, the Grandlord of Vorlence didn’t take the news too well, who wanted his family to be connected the Imperial family. Prince Carile soon became a Senator in the Senate, representing the area of Livera. An area in the region of Vorlence. She had been trying to change the bill regarding healthcare and welfare. Marriage Prince Calen and Princess Carile tied the knot in year 1331 when they are both 37 years old. They have a massive wedding in Vaferon and it became the most watched event in the entire century. It was a glorious event, the Angelborn to the Daughter of the Seas. Highlady of Cales Princess Carile, now a Highlady and spouse of the ruler of Cales. Both of them settled affairs well and had a very blissful marriage. Carile’s weakness and illness made Calen stronger, to protect her, he is a kind ruler, and Cales strove under their reign. Queen Highlady Carile became the Queen of the Arlish when the Electoral council finally gained power and able to elect a King among their ranks, though they elected the Arlish Prince Calen as the new King of the Arlish. Her Majesty Carile, Queen Consort of the Arlish, Highlady Consort of Cales. Born - 7th April 1294 Race - Sea Arl Ranks and titles * Princess of Vorlence * Senator of Livera * Highlady Consort of Cales * Queen Consort of the Arlish